icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
NHL Plus-Minus Award
The NHL Plus-Minus Award is a trophy awarded annually by the National Hockey League to the "player, having played a minimum of 60 games who leads the league in plus/minus statistics. It has been awarded 23 times to 20 different players. It is sponsored by a commercial business, and it has been known under five different names. Bobby Orr has led the league the most times in plus-minus, with 6, and Wayne Gretzky has won the award the most times, three, and also led the league once prior to the inception of the award. David Krejci of the Boston Bruins is the most recent winner, having finished the 2008–09 season with a +37. History The plus/minus statistic was first established during the 1967–68 NHL season. This statistic reflects a player's ability to contribute offensively and defensively. The award was first given in the 1982 season. From 1982 to 1987, it was known as the Emery Edge Award. During 1988, there was no formal name for the trophy. From 1989 to 1995, it was known as the Alka-Seltzer Plus Award. From 1996 to 1997, it was known as the Bud Ice Plus-Minus Award. Finally, from 1998 to the present, it has been known as the Bud Light Plus-Minus Award. Since the award's inception, it has been won by players on the Edmonton Oilers and Detroit Red Wings 4 times, and 3 times by players on the Calgary Flames, Philadelphia Flyers, and St. Louis Blues. Since the league began tracking plus/minus as a statistic (counting co-leaders as fractional winners), Boston Bruins have led the league 8 times, Edmonton Oilers 5 times, and Philadelphia Flyers 4.5 times. Wayne Gretzky has won the award the most times out of any players, thrice. Gretzky also led the league in plus-minus once before the trophy was established. Bobby Orr has led the league the most times out of any players, with six. Winners Plus-minus leaders (1967–1982) Before 1983, there was no award for leading the league in plus-minus. The NHL started counting the statistics in 1967, and this lists all the leaders from the inception of the statistic to the inception of the award. Notes During the 2005–06 season, there was a tie between Michal Roszival of the New York Rangers and Wade Redden of the Ottawa Senators. During the 2003–04 season, there was a tie between Martin St. Louis of the Tampa Bay Lighting and Marek Malik of the Vancouver Canucks. During the 2002–03, season, there was a tie between Peter Forsberg and Milan Hejduk of the Colorado Avalanche. During the 2000–01 season, there was tie between Joe Sakic of the Colorado Avalanche and Patrik Elias of the New Jersey Devils. During the 1979–80 season, there was a tie between Jim Schoenfeld of the Buffalo Sabres and Jimmy Watson of the Philadelphia Flyers. During the 1990–91 season, there was a tie between Marty McSorley of the Los Angeles Kings and Theo Fleury of the Calgary Flames. During the 1998–99 season, Alexander Karpovtsev led the league with a +39 rating. However, he played in 58 games and was ineligible since there is a 60 game minimum. Therefore, LeClair was given the award. References ;General * * Category:NHL trophies and awards